Puppet Up!
The Jim Henson Company started Puppet Up! (Jim Henson’s Puppet Improv) - a demonstration of what happens when the perilous and provocative forms of traditional comedic improvisation are mixed with the art of puppetry - in spring 2005 with a series of weekly improv classes led by Groundlings director and performer Patrick Bristow. In fall 2005 the show was performed in the sound stage of the Jim Henson Studios for friends and invited industry guests. The two shows were so successful that the group was invited to Aspen. This special live show made its public debut at the U.S. Comedy Arts Festival on March 8-12, 2006 in Aspen, Colorado. The show featured the talent of Brian Henson, Bill Barretta, Julianne Buescher, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Drew Massey, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman and Victor Yerrid. Each show lasts one hour. Two versions of the show have been advertised: one being strongly advertised for "adults only" and one version advertised as "for children." The sketches are not be pre-planned, and the shows contain all true improv. The puppeteers in the Henson improv troupe trained with Groundlings performer Patrick Bristow for nine months to perfect their improv skills prior to their first show. Just like the Groundlings, the Henson Improv sketches are performed based on audience suggestions. In June 2006 Jim Henson’s Puppet Improv was performed under the name Puppet Up! for four shows over three nights at the world famous Improv in Hollywood. The shows featured the talent of Brian Henson, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid, Kevin Carlson, Sean Johnson, Patrick Johnson, and Tyler Bunch. In August, 2006 Puppet Up! traveled to the Edinburgh Fringe Festival for 30 shows. Two versions of the show was performed, a family show and an adults only show. The cast included Brian Henson, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman, Ted Michaels, Tyler Bunch who were joined by British Puppeteer Marcus Clarke. The Improv show mostly features puppets picked from various other Jim Henson Company projects; City Kids, Animal Jam, The Animal Show, The Secret Life of Toys, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, among others. In 2006 new puppets were designed for the show by Julianne Buescher and Drew Massey; the puppets were built by Buescher, Massey, Patrick Johnson, and Sean Johnson. Image:Logo.puppetup.png Image:Improv.jpg Shows Puppet Improv - Adults Only! *'Jim Henson Studio (Invitation Only)' **September 07, 2005 (8:00pm) **November 02, 2005 (8:00pm) *'U.S. Comedy Arts Festival' **March 08, 2006 (9:00pm) **March 11, 2006 (4:30pm) *'Hollywood California Improv' **June 21, 2006 (8:30pm) **June 23, 2006 (8:30pm) **June 24, 2006 (8:30pm) **June 24, 2006 (10:30pm) * Edinburgh Fringe Festival **August 04 - 06, 2006 (8:40pm) **August 08 - 13, 2006 (8:40pm) **August 15 - 20, 2006 (8:40pm) *'The Comedy Festival' **November 15, 2006 (7:00pm & 10:30pm) Puppet Improv - For Kids * Edinburgh Fringe Festival **August 04 - 06, 2006 (3:00pm) **August 08 - 13, 2006 (3:00pm) **August 15 - 20, 2006 (3:00pm) Sketches *Eye Witnesses *Foreign Victim/ Lecture *Customer Service Help Line *Aliens in America *The Grinder *Couple's Therapy *What are the Hot dogs Doing? *50’s Manners Movie *Job Performance Review *Cable Show *Unusual Board Game *Expert Talker *Home Shopping Network *Repeats *Parent Techer Confrence *Film Scene *Spot Scene *Car Pool *Game Show Credits *Patrick Bristow - Director *Brian Henson - Producer *Willie Etra - Musical accompaniment US Comedy Festival Patrick Bristow, Bill Barretta, Julianne Buescher, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Brian Henson, Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid and Patrick Bristow. Hollywood Improv Julianne Buescher, Tyler Bunch, Kevin Carlson, Brian Henson, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Drew Massey, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid and Patrick Bristow. Edinburgh Fringe Festival Julianne Buescher, Tyler Bunch, Brian Henson, Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid and Patrick Bristow. British Puppeteer Marcus Clarke joined the Edinburgh Festival Fringe cast at Brian Henson's invitation. See Also *Puppet Up! Merchandise *Puppet Up! Characters *Puppet Up! Performers External Links * PuppetUp.com - Official Site * PuppetVision Blog News Story (US Comedy Festival) * Muppet Central News Story (US Comedy Festival) * PuppetVision Blog News Story (Edinburgh Fringe Festival) * Puppet Up! Review (Hollywood Improv) * Comingsoon.net Review of Henson Comic-Con Presentation * YouTube video of Puppet Up! Comic-Con Presentation * Yahoo News Story * Edinburgh Reviews * stv.tv Interview with Patrick Bristow Category:Attractions Category:Stage Shows